T'Nuan Guardian
and Defender Evru discuss the Order's survival in 4149 aF]] T'Nuan Guardians, often referred simply to as Guardians, or Heretics by the Followers of Terra, were members of the T'Nuan Order who conducted all of their physical operations, as opposed to Scholars, who dealt with archival and analytical tasks. Few new of the existence of the Guardians, but had a fearsome reputation amongst those that did for their combat prowess and powerful Takitric abilities. Since the collapse of the their Order in 4149 aF, no Guardians have been seen for centuries, with the exception of one. Some of the Takitric practices used by Guardians have been mimicked by the Kardiri monks, though not very accurately. Training Guardians were often trained from a very young age to be highly proficient in combat and mental integrity. Even their lowest ranking members were known for being able to take down experienced soldiers of their time. A significant portion of Guardians were Soratics with potent Takitric abilities, making it rare to find a Soratics with high skill in their manipulating their abilities outside the Order. When an Order Initiate was accepted as a Guardian, they were given the task of acquiring or constructing their own Wysite Bracer, a tool that would grant them better control of their Takitric abilities. Ranking Guardians were split into a number of ranks, and they become more experienced, they progressed higher in their ranks. The amount and sensitivity of information a Guardian was given both about the Order and any tasks they carry out generally increased with rank. Guardians can have an array of titles, each title indicating a certain level of skill or specialisation in a certain field, as well as their ranking in relation to other Guardians. * Initiates: A title given to those who have yet to complete their Guardian training, and are not yet fully-fledged members of the Order. They are given little information on the nature of the Order itself in order to protect its secrecy. * Defender: A title bestowed upon most Guardians after completing their training and constructing their own Wysite Bracer. Defenders tend to be young and often take on support-roles on missions alongside higher-ranking Guardians. * Shield: If a Defender shows exceptional prowess in a number of fields, they are often given the rank of Shield, which is similar in ranking to Defender but are often much more independent, and can sometimes take on solo missions without higher supervision. * Adept: Adepts are more experienced Guardians that make up the bulk of the Order's forces. Versatile and skilled, they are capable of taking on a wide variety of tasks, both in teams and on their own. They frequently take on leading roles with small teams of Defenders, and aid in Initiate training. * Vanguard: The title of Vanguard is bestowed upon battle-tested Guardians that have shown exceptional skill and done great services to the Order, and take on some of the most important and dangerous tasks the Order faces. Vanguards almost exclusively work solo when carrying out missions, but also command some of the Order's outposts and have significant sway with its leadership. * Hierarch: Hierarchs are old and wise Guardians often too old to continue fighting, and instead command their activities as a whole in conjunction with Overseer scholars. Only Hierarchs are aware of the higher goals of the Order, and seek to ensure the Order does not lose sight of its task. Known Guardians Below is a list of all known notable Guardians that have existed throughout the Order's history, and the duration of their service. * Samul Nezon (198 - 271 aF) * Deleka Siraal (? - 240 aF) * Akris Nezon (233 - 287 aF) * Firohk Cira (4034 - 4112 aF) * Sirius (4067 - 4508 aF) * Evru Karatas (4127 - 4149 aF) * Alekta Juris (? - 4149 aF) Category:T'Nuan Order